


Up Late

by girlygirl14534



Series: The Adventures of Amy [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Insomnia, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Trouble Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlygirl14534/pseuds/girlygirl14534
Summary: When Bucky can't sleep he comes over to your apartment.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The Adventures of Amy [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903927
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Up Late

You were curled on your side, laptop on your bedside table playing Bob’s Burgers, praying in vain for sleep to come. You had tried everything and at this point you were content to just watch along blearily with your favorite episodes, giving up on having a restful night’s sleep. Suddenly an unknown notification popped up on your screen from FRIDAY. 

“Sergeant Barnes approaching window,” she said. 

_What the hell???_ You looked over to your window and sure enough there was a figure there. You screamed before clapping a hand over your mouth. The figure waved a metal arm at you.

“Bucky? What the fuck?” you whispered as you got out of bed and went over to the window. You still couldn’t see very well.

“Hi, doll,” he said through the glass.

“Is there a problem with the front door?” Your heart was still threatening to pound out of your chest.

“I thought I’d take the scenic route.”

“I have half a mind not to let you in. You scared me half to death!”

“Come on, baby. I’m sorry.”

You were such a sucker for him. You shook your head at yourself and went to unlatch the window. Then you thought better of it. 

“Wait. How do I know it’s really you?”

He waved his arm again.

“Not good enough. What’s something only you would know?”

His smirk was enough of an identifier. “How good you taste.” 

“James. Buchanan. Barnes,” you said in a scandalized tone as you opened the window for him. “Is this… _a booty call_?” Your smile betrayed your stern tone as he gracefully hopped into your room.

He gave you a hug and a kiss. “Not a booty call.”

“Shame,” you joked.

You got back into bed, patting it for him to get in. He kicked off his shoes and took off his sweatpants and shirt so he was left in his underwear before you, allowing you to appreciate his physique. 

“You sure this isn’t a booty call?” you asked him. “I could be convinced.”

He laughed as he climbed into bed and easily pulled you to his chest, spooning you. You melted into him, releasing tension that you hadn’t realized you were holding. You felt him do the same. He tucked his head into your shoulder so he could see your screen and one of his hands came to rest protectively across your stomach. You placed your hand over his, intertwining your fingers.

“Everything ok?” you asked.

He sighed. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“I know the feeling.” You brought his hand to your mouth, kissing the palm. You pressed play on your show. 

“If I—” he started, but quickly cut himself off. 

“What?”

His arm stiffened, but he didn’t pull away from you. 

You paused the show. “What?” you repeated. 

“I probably shouldn’t have come here without Steve,” he sighed. 

“Oh, so you’re _really_ horny,” you joked. He indulged you a small laugh. You turned to face him. You put a hand on his face. He closed his eyes. You kissed him. Hard. 

You know he expected it to be soft and loving and understanding, but you gave him rough. You tried to knock whatever silly worries he had out of his head. You got on top of him, devouring him, holding his wrists above his head. You pulled back to see his bewildered expression. You brought one of his hands to your mouth and kissed it. Then the other. Then you kissed each of his cheeks. You kissed his lips again, softly this time. 

“What’s wrong?” you whispered. 

“I probably won’t have a nightmare, but just in case I do, don’t try to wake me. Just get up and go.” 

“Buck—” 

“It happens sometimes, and I couldn’t stand it if—”

“You’re not going to have a nightmare.” You kissed him again. “You’re going to lay here with me”— Kiss—“and kiss me”—Kiss—“and cuddle with me”—Kiss—“and watch this show and laugh at the dumb jokes, got it?” 

He nodded. 

You continued, “Then you’re going to fall asleep with that beautiful face nuzzled in my neck. And you are going to sleep peacefully and dream sweet dreams until morning—”

“I—”

“Because I command it,” you finished. 

He laughed, conceding. “I accept my orders, Your Highness.” 

“Good. Kiss me.” 

He kissed you, deeply. He tried to pull away. “Amy—” 

You shook your head. He kept kissing you until you were satisfied. 

“My magical healing kiss has taken effect. May visions of sugarplums dance in your head.” You tapped his forehead and turned to face the screen. He laughed softly and settled against you. You pressed play. You loved this episode. 

“Our daughter would be like Louise,” you mused absently. 

Bucky laughed. “God, if we have a child with even half of your intelligence and a quarter of Steve’s capacity for mischief, we’re _done for_.” 

“Louise is also loyal and strategic, like you.”

“Can you imagine a house with five Louises? It will be absolute chaos.”

“We’re having five children?” 

You could practically feel the heat radiating off his face. “I, uh... We don’t have to have five children,” he stammered. “It’s just...sometimes I imagine...”

You squeezed his hand to let him know that it was okay. You weren’t ready to commit to having five children, but you found it sweet that he dreamed about it. “Rest assured, not all of them will be Louises. We’ll probably only have one Louise because that’s as many as one household can handle. Some of our kids will get Steve’s quiet concentration and your work ethic.”

He kissed your shoulder. “And your kind heart.”

You grinned. “Some of them will be silly like Steve or sarcastic like you.”

“Or downright hilarious, like you. And I hope that some of our children will get your ability to transform: transform your apartment with festive fall decorations, transform words and ideas into vivid stories, and”—he hugged you tighter—“transform sleepless nights into cozy ones.” 

You weren’t sure what to say in response to his sweet words. You had never thought about yourself like that before. You gave his hand a squeeze. He kissed your shoulder. You fell asleep soon after. 

... 

When you woke up in the morning, you felt surprisingly refreshed. You had only gotten half as much sleep as usual. Maybe, when you were sleeping with Bucky, each hour counted for more. You were disappointed not to see your boyfriend in your bed or his pile of clothes on the floor. He knew your policy on leaving without saying goodbye. You were debating whether or not to ask FRIDAY about her targeted missile strike capabilities (or other ways you could express displeasure to your boyfriend about being used as a human body pillow) when you heard voices coming from the kitchen. You smelled breakfast and heard Liv and Bucky talking. You decided to call off the missile strike. 

You brushed your teeth and splashed some water on your face before going to the kitchen, where you found Bucky making breakfast and chatting with Liv about some trendy new vineyard in Bulgaria. You said your good mornings and were content to listen to them chat as he served you chocolate chip pancakes. Liv headed off to work and you and Bucky were left to talk as you got yourself ready for the day.

“Thank you for breakfast, baby.”

“I figured it’s the least I could do after I ‘scared you half to death’ last night,” he said.

“Ever heard of a phone call?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” he joked. You just looked at him, waiting for the deeper explanation you knew was coming. He sighed. “Sometimes, when I can’t sleep—”

“You lurk at my window? Edward Cullen-style?”

“No, no. I’ll just check in on you on the security feed. Usually seeing you safe and sleeping soundly puts me at ease. But last night you looked like you were having just as much trouble sleeping as I was. I didn’t really think about it, I just came over. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine that you came over. Honestly, if you’re having trouble sleeping, just call me. Even if I’m sleeping, I’ll pick up. And you can come over, _use the key_ that I gave you to the _front door_ , and get into bed with me. That’s fine.”

“But?”

“You can’t be watching me on the security feed. If you need to, just FaceTime me and we can fall asleep together that way. Ok?” He nodded. “And if you don’t feel like making the trek over here, you also happen to live across the hall from our boyfriend, who I know would be happy for you to hop into bed with him.”

“I’m sorry about the security feed. I shouldn’t have been watching it. Sometimes when I’m lying awake with my thoughts I just start worrying about you. A quick check eases my nerves without having to bother you. I realize now that it’s an invasion of privacy. I won’t do it anymore.” 

“You're so used to having to do things the hard way. It’s not like that anymore. Not with me and Steve. You can't sleep? Go across the hall to Steve’s or come over here and sleep with me. You can bring Steve along, too. He’s a pretty heavy sleeper so you can just sling him over your shoulder and bring him with you. You have so many options, and some of them are as simple as making a phone call. It’s _that_ easy.” 

“Yeah,” he sighed.

“Is everything alright?

“I don’t want to bother either of you with this.”

“Not a bother.”

“Steve used to come to _me_ when _he_ couldn’t sleep. It feels weird to go to him.” 

“You’re boyfriends now. You're allowed to lean on him. _Supposed_ to lean on him.”

“Yeah. I guess that will just take some getting used to.”

“Hey, I’m not complaining. I am more than happy to have you here every night.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

“In case you ever do want a booty call, the convention now is to text ‘U up?’”

“Noted.”

When you were finished getting ready, Bucky decided to escort you to work. Even though you told him it was unnecessary, he walked you all the way inside. He gave you a parting kiss. He turned to leave but then turned back to you. 

“Who is Edward Cullen?”

“What?”

“This morning you asked if I lurked at your window like Edward Cullen.” 

You laughed. You directed him to the appropriate section with a warning: “You might be sorry you asked.” 

…

Later that afternoon, you got a text: 

**Bucky:** My skin doesn’t sparkle in the sunlight. 

**You:** ???

 **You:** Do you need to borrow some body glitter?

**Bucky:** I’m fast and strong. 

**Bucky:** But I’m not pale white or ice cold. My eyes don’t change color. 

You finally realized what he was getting at. 

**You:** But you DO speak like you’re from a different time. 

**Bucky:** Yeah, but I quite enjoy eating and drinking human food. 

**You:** Spoken like a true vampire. 

**You:** Greetings, fellow mortal! I too enjoy the wonders of digestion! 

**Bucky:** I’m NOT a vampire. 

**You:** That’s exactly what a vampire would say. 

**Bucky:** According to this book, a vampire would describe himself as a sick, masochistic lion. 

**Bucky:** Good Lord. 

**Bucky:** Why did you recommend this book to me? 

**You:** I didn’t recommend it. I made a reference to it. You were the one who decided to grab the book instead of reading the Sparknotes. 

**Bucky:** Sparknotes?

**You:** Summary. Online. Look it up. Probably would’ve saved you a lot of agony. 

**Bucky:** Maybe I am a masochist because I can’t put this book down. 

**You:** 😂 ur getting the full Twilight experience. 

**You:** Team Edward or Team Jacob? 

**Bucky:** There are teams? I don’t think I’ve gotten that far yet. 

You sighed to yourself. Sometimes it was easy to forget how old your boyfriends were. This wasn’t one of those times. 

**You:** Who do you think Bella should end up with romantically? Edward or Jacob? 

**Bucky:** Jacob all the way. Edward’s creepy. 

**Bucky:** Hopefully I’m not nearly as creepy as him. 

**You:** You’re hot enough that you’re allowed to be a little creepy. 

**Bucky:** Thanks?

**You:** Any time, baby. 

**Bucky:** Can I ask you a question?

**You:** Yeah 

**Bucky:** Are you unconditionally and irrevocably in love with me?

**You:** 😂 

**You:** YES! 💕

**Bucky:** Good. 

**Bucky:** I feel the same way. 


End file.
